


cup of tea

by marshall_line



Category: Skins (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вся ее жизнь просто абсурд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cup of tea

Вся ее жизнь просто абсурд. Она вся от и до абсурд.

Например, ее имя. То ли Тэа, то ли Тия, и пишется как _tea_ , то есть чай, а она его не пьет – терпеть не может. Мама никогда не объясняла, почему выбрала его.

Неужели вся ее семья была помешана на чае?

Ей сложно найти контакт с матерью и всей той кучей народа, что живет в ее доме.

Она, запутавшийся в себе, ребенок со смуглой кожей и пустыми игривыми глазами с черной гущей в виде зрачков. Если бы она была напитком, то точно не чаем.

Тэа – горький черный кофе со скисшим молоком, который хочется вылить в канализацию и забыть о нем, как о страшном сне и мурашками на руках от страха.

Она просто боится;

боится себя и того, что делает;

вещей вокруг и ответственности за свои глупые поступки;

людей и их скривленных лиц в ее сторону;

девушек, к которым у нее сильно смешанные чувства;

Тони и этой взаимно-странной симпатии;

боится не найти себя и потерять, как только.

У нее нет близких друзей-жилеток, чтобы поплакаться и чтобы ее выслушали внимательно, обняли крепко и сказали, что все будет хорошо, и она справится.

Она сама чья-то жилетка: слушает слишком много пустых, как ее глаза, речей и скулежа, повторяет это заветное ”все будет хорошо” и для всех делается другом, нехотя.

Аббад вроде бы ее ближайший друг. Он смешной, доверчивый, глупый мусульманин, но все-таки друг. И Тэа не понимает, что связывает их и как. Тот может и хочет с ней переспать, да толку никакого не будет.

Есть Бетти, но она всего лишь Бетти, не больше. 

Чувства эти мнимые, не настоящие, лишь попытка для того чтобы.

Бетти идет вперед, тащит ее за руку, думая, что это что-то значит. А ничего это не значит. Ничего нет. Тэа теряется во всем, закрывается маской безразличия и легкой злости.

Кто бы мог ее спасти, просто веря в нее и каким-то другим, не штампованным, не искусственным, а живым, искренним словом объяснил ей, что делать.

Еще есть Мишель со своими оранжевыми, не рыжими, а именно оранжевыми, даже желто-кисло-оранжевыми волосами, в синей кожаной куртке и с Тони. Всегда будет приставка ”с Тони”, ведь Тони со всеми и везде.

И в нее он забрался, в любом смысле этого слова.

Ей всего пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет; 

у нее в голове пьяный бардак и смятые журналы;

она никак не может понять, лесбиянка она или зависима от взглядов Тони;

что ей надо от жизни и чего она вообще ждет, вот один из вопросов;

ее смуглая кожа и короткая стрижка только привлекают внимание, мешающее всему;

ей еще хочется послать всех к чертям, и Бетти, и Мишель, и Тони, особенно его.

И все время Тони-Тони-Тони-Тони, как будто на нем весь мир держится, или девушки, или же все окружающие ее и его люди. _Наркотический_ Тони, вот как его лучше назвать.

У него хотя бы есть нормальное имя, думает Тэа, сидя на качелях. 

\---

– Я дала Стэнли и переспала с Тони тем же вечером, – сообщает Мишель, садясь рядом с ней.

– Поздравляю, – ей абсолютно все равно, что там произошло у псевдо подруги, ее больше сейчас заботит желто-синий огонек щелкающей зажигалки.

Мишель молчит еще какое-то время, а потом встает, подходит сзади и начинает раскачивать качель, чтобы Тэа поняла, что она тут не одна.

Зажигалка падает в снег, и от резкого тепла он тает.

– Что ты хочешь, Мишель, – и это, кажется, и не вопрос вовсе.

– Хочу, чтобы ты пришла в себя. Надо бы забить на всех и на суку Тони тоже не мешало бы, – Мишель говорит как-то серьезно, – непривычно слышать ее голос с такими нотками.

Ха, попробуй на него забить, он же _Наркотический_ , – она не отвечает, лишь сглатывает слова комками и внимательно смотрит перед собой на зажигалку.

– _Расшевелись_ , Тэ, и перестань думать так много. Когда пустая голова жить легче, – Тэа поднимает голову от удивления и того, как вдруг поумнела Мишель.

\---

Вся ее жизнь просто абсурд. Она вся от и до абсурд.

Вот только пару недель назад, переспав с Тони, чтобы проверить этих внутренних скребущихся кошек-эмоций, она думала, что попала в кастрюлю со спагетти – не развяжешь.

Сейчас она просыпается неизвестно где, в неизвестной ей квартире;

на лбу отпечаток малиновой помады и во рту горчит привкус грейпфрута, а все ее внимание привлекает чашка с холодным чаем на подоконнике. 

На ней той же малиновой помадой коряво написано: _Расшевелись_ , Тэ. И что-то в голове мешается, наверное, чтобы опустеть, и прям как говорила Мишель, – так легко. Чай безвкусный – ей сахара не хватает, и остывший, но это уже шаг к тому, чтобы разобраться во всем.


End file.
